Lalaloopsy Meets Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration/Transcript
This is a transcript for Lalaloopsy Meets Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration Transcript Jewel: Hey guys guess what? Storm E.: What is it Jewel? Bea: Tell us! Jewel: Sesame Street is having a 50th birthday anniversary! Crumbs: Really? Tippy: That's awesome! Spot: I can't wait! Pix E.: I can teleport us there! Ace: You can? Pix E.: Yes! Trinket, and their friends teleport on Sesame Street scene cuts to a city with a yellow cab yellow cab parks Cookie Monster: out of the cab Yeah uh just give me a sec, me got to go get directions, me be right back. Man puts cookies on a plate Woman: Thank you! Cookie Monster: over to the counter Uh excuse me, Can you tell me how to get to... something Cookie! Me take cookies please. Baker: Okay sure thing, here you go! Cookie Monster: Ooh thank you! Baker: Alright you're welcome! You're sure you don't need a cab? Cookie Monster: Nope me good! Baker: Okay. bye Bye! to Cookie Monster in the cab Cookie Monster: Stop the cab! stops Monster closes the cab door and walks to a cookie stand Cookie Monster: Hi'ya! Cookie Seller: Hi! Cookie Monster: Me take cookies please. Cookie Seller: Would you like chocolate chip, or peanut butter, oatmeal raisin... Cookie Monster: Yes. Cookie Seller: Oh okay and hands Cookie Monster the cookies Here you go! Cookie Monster: Thank you! Mmm nom nom nom! in the cab Cookie Monster: Stop the cab! stops Monster closes the cab door and walks to a girl scout cookie stand Cookie Monster: Hi! Me take all the cookies. Girl Scout Member 1: All? Cookie Monster: Yup that right! Scout Member 2 hands Cookie Monster all the cookies Cookie Monster: Thanks! Oh and can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street? Girl Scout Member 1: Take the second right, go around a traffic circle, take the exit for Raisin Road not Poppy, take left at construction, then straight till you see the sign for Hooper's Store. Can't miss it. Cookie Monster: Wow! Always ask a scout. Thank you for cookies! Mmm! girl scouts high five Monster opens the cab door and gets inside of the cab Joe Gordon-Levitt: How did it go Cookie Monster? Cookie Monster: Oh terrific! Joe Gordon-Levitt: Good, but did you find out how to get to Sesame Street? Cookie Monster: Oh that. Yeah yeah yeah! driver looks over at Cookie Monster and Joe Cab Driver: Where to man? Cookie Monster: That way! Joe Gordon-Levitt: You heard him. Cookie Monster voice That way! Monster and Joe Gordon-Levitt look at eachother and nod cab passes a TV with the Sesame Street season 1 title card on it camera zooms into the TV revealing the Sesame Street season 1 title card Street Theme plays Chorus: singing Sunny day sweeping the clouds away. On my way (Cookie Monster: Hi hi!) to whhere the air is sweet! Can you tell me how to get? How to get to Sesame Street? (Cookie Monster: Om nom nom) Come and play! (Count von Count: Ah ah ah!) Everything's a okay! Friendly neighbors there (Big Bird: Whoops!) (Baby Bear: Yeah!) to where we meet! Can you tell me how to get? (Super Grover: Woah!) How to get to Sesame Street? (Oscar the Grouch: What now?) Can you tell me how to get? Can you tell me how to get? Can you tell me how to get? Can you tell me how to get? How to get to Sesame Street? (ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba) (Super Grover: Woah!) How to get to Sesame Street? Sesame Street! Title Card Lalaloopsy Meets Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration appears scene cuts to Sesame Street where Herry Monster, Mama Bear, Hoots the Owl and Ovejita are performing a band looks over his bedroom window and sees Jewel, Trinket, and their friends waving to him and he walks out of his room Joe Gordon-Levitt: It's amazing being here. Look 123 Sesame Street. It's still there! And hey A, B, C how you guys doing? A: Hey there! B: Be cool friend! C: See ya! Joe Gordon-Levitt: And there's Hooper's store. see Jewel, Trinket, their friends, and Abby Cadabby looking at Hooper's Store Hooper's Store we see two humans having drinks, and we see various Sesame Street muppets including Captain Vegetable, 50, and Countess Elmo: over to Abby Cadabby, Jewel, Trinket, and their friends laughs Hi Mr. Joe! Abby Cadabby: Hi'ya Joe! Jewel, Trinket, and their friends: Hi there Joe! Abby Cadabby: What do ya know? Joe Gordon-Levitt: Elmo! Elmo Abby! Abby Cadabby Jewel, Trinket, and their friends! Jewel, Trinket, and their friends How you all doing it's good to see you! Abby Cadabby: laughs Elmo: Elmo's so happy to have you! Jewel: Me too! Mittens: Me three! Joe Gordon-Levitt: Yes there is so much I want to do, I want to count with the Count, I want to sing a song with Big Bird, oh and I want to get a picture with all of us under the street sign. Abby Cadabby: The Sesame Street sign? Misty: Like all of us together? Joe Gordon-Levitt: Yeah! This is my street! I mean it's everyone's street. Elmo: Oh! Joe Gordon-Levitt: It's Sesame Street! You know what? The air really is sweet. Joe Gordon-Levitt, Jewel, Trinket, their friends, Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Chris, Alan, Nina, and some of the Sesame Street Muppets: singing Can you tell me how to get? How to get to Sesame Street? How to get to Sesame Street? How to get to Sesame Street! cheering Cookie Monster: Hey Guys!, I'm Back! Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers